movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom and Jerry: Get Out
''Tom and Jerry: Get Out ''is a upcoming American horror film, produced by Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline), Warner Bros. Animation, Universal Pictures, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures, Blumhouse Productions and QC Entertainment written and directed by Spike Brandt, Tony Cervone and Jordan Peele. Based (Get Out 2017-film). Plot Characters * Tom Cat - A grayish-blue cat, who is Thomasina's brother, Jerry's rival, Toodles' husband and Tuffy's friend. In this movie, he is Chris' pet cat along together with Jerry and Tuffy. * Jerry Mouse - A brown-orange mouse, who is Tuffy and Lucy's uncle, Tom's rival, Cherie's husband, Geraldine's brother, Muscles' cousin, Grandpa and Mrs. Mouse's son and Uncle Pecos and Harry's grandnephew. In this movie, he is Chris' pet mouse along together with Tom and Tuffy. * Tuffy Mouse - A young baby light-grey, white diaper-wearing mouse, who is Lucy's boyfriend, Geraldine's son, Jerry and Cherie's nephew, Tom's friend, Grandpa and Mrs. Mouse's grandson, Muscles' cousin, Uncle Pecos and Harry's grandnephew. In this movie, he is Chris' pet mouse along together with Tom and Jerry. * Chris Washington - ** 11-year-old Chris - * Rose Armitage - * Missy Armitage - * Dean Armitage - * Jeremy Armitage - * Jim Hudson - * Andre Hayworth / Logan King - * Rod Williams - * Walter - * Georgina - * Detective Latoya - * Thomasina Cat - An orange cat, who is Tom and Toodles' little sister and Geraldine's friend. * Toodles Galore - A white cat, who is Tom's wife and girlfriend and Cherie's friend. * Cherie Mouse - A purple scarf, shirt and wearing a light-brown mouse, who is Jerry's wife, Tuffy and Lucy's aunt, Mrs. Mouse, Geraldine, Uncle Pecos, Muscles and Harry's twin sister * Lucy Mouse - A young baby beautiful female light-brown, purple diaper-wearing mouse, who is Tuffy's girlfriend, Grandpa's granddaughter and Jerry's son. * Grandpa Mouse - A old male light-brown mouse, who is Tuffy and Lucy's grandfather, Jerry and Geraldine's father, Muscles, Cherie Mouse, Uncle Pecos and Harry's old brother. * Geraldine Mouse - A female brown mouse with a sky-blue dress, darker blue shoes and short black hair, who is Tuffy's mother and love-interest, Jerry and Cherie's sister, Mrs. Mouse's daughter, Uncle Pecos, Muscles and Harry's niece and Thomasina's friend. * Mrs. Mouse - A old female light-brown mouse in a pink shirt, white hair and back glasses, who is Jerry and Geraldine's mother, Grandpa's wife, Cherie and Muscles' aunt, Tuffy and Lucy's grandmother, Uncle Pecos and Harry's twin brother. * Muscles Mouse - A super-strong mouse with yellow shirt and green bolder hat, who is Jerry, Geraldine, Tuffy and Lucy's cousin, Mrs. Mouse's nephew, Grandpa Mouse, Uncle Pecos and Harry's older brother. * Uncle Harry - A dark-brown mouse with a boater and a red Hawaiian shirt, who is Jerry, Geraldine, Tuffy and Lucy's uncle, Cherie, Uncle Pecos, Grandpa Mouse, Mrs. Mouse and Muscles' older brother. * Uncle Pecos - Cast Quotes Trivia * Rated PG (Parental Guidance) with mild violence, threat, gore, injury detail, horror, sex references, language. * Suggested Running Times: 104 Minutes (NTSC), 100 Minutes (PAL). Release Gallery Category:Thriller Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Get Out Category:Horror Category:Crime Category:Cat Category:Mice Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Universal 1440 Entertainment Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Films directed by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone Category:Films directed by Jordan Peele Category:Films written by Jordan Peele Category:Direct-to-video animated films Category:Direct-to-video crossover films